


Due Diligence

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Oftentimes, the world needs Lex's guidance in order to settle in an acceptable shape. Lex is ok with that.





	Due Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katarik.

It's fifteen minutes' work.

All of Metropolis' databases run on his computers. All of Metropolis' information is his. And thus all of its citizens.

The search parameters are simple: Female. Good looking (yes, his personal search programs are programmed with his tastes). High athletic ability and IQ. An adequate psychological profile - an strong dependence on father figures and proclivity to violence. A small nuclear family with little or no support network.

Three suitable candidates. His instinct tells him which of them is perfect.

An untraceable phone call. Most people in his position would trust the untraceable line to be untraceable. He sells the interception devices used by intelligence agencies and the high-end PIs... and he keeps the best, and the best countermeasures, for himself. He _knows_. It's his business, his prerogative, and his pleasure to know.

Arranging the murders is a clean business transaction. He likes the contractor. It will be a minor nuisance to have him killed, too, but he isn't who he is because he leaves unfinished business around.

A quick mental calculation: Three days for the girl's family to die. Two weeks before she gets thrown to the streets (he is already putting the necessary coded placeholders in his schedule to make the appropriate calls). A month or two for her to be broken.

A bit less than three months. He'd like to have his new bodyguard start her training sooner than that, but some things even Lex Luthor can't rush.

He shrugs in something akin to self-deprecation and continues with his business.


End file.
